Changes
by audreycullen394
Summary: Bella, a depressed high schooler, is approached by Edward Cullen. What happens when he befriends this friendless girl? Rated M because there will be lemons :D


**AN: This is my first story for fanfiction, so please let me know what you think/if you think I should continue writing!! Please review :D**

BPOV

I've never been the most popular girl in school. In Middle School, I was the girl sitting by myself while pushing glasses up the crook of my nose. So you can imagine the shock that went through my body when Edward Cullen, the school's quarterback, sat down next to me during lunch.

"Umm, are you lost?" I asked Edward.

"No, are you?" he answered nonchalantly and started to eat his bologna sandwich.

"What the hell is going on? Am I being pranked?" I thought. It's as if he read my mind.

"So umm, listen," Edward stuttered his words out.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to this party that I'm throwing on Friday. You know, it could be fun for you."

I sat frozen in my seat – I was absolutely flabbergasted. Edward Cullen and I have known each other for how long? 14 years? And just now he was asking me over? Something has to be up. I think that I paused too long, because Edward started to look uncomfortable. I cleared my mind and gave him an answer.

"I've never been one to party," I simply stated.

"Listen, Bella," I was shocked he even knew my name, "sister, Alice, really wants you to come. She tells me everyday how nice you are and how she wants to get to know."

"So why didn't she just come and talk to me herself?"

"She doesn't have the same lunch block as you do. And she also said that you're really quiet around her." Before I could even say anything, Jessica, Edward's girlfriend, came over to my table and practically threw herself onto Edward's lap.

"Baby," she whined, "what are you doing at this table?" Jessica threw a disgusted look at me. I mean, ok, I might not wear make-up, I might not have perfect clothes, and I might wear glasses that are outdated, but I just don't understand why people care about that sort of stuff. Call me a loser, whatever. I'd rather be a loser any day than someone like Jessica. Jessica Stratford lost her virginity when she was going into the eighth grade. She wasn't even 14 yet! She also got a nose job by the time she was 15, and a boob job by the time she was 16. Now she's 17 and I'm surprised that she hasn't gotten lipo-suction! Or who knows, maybe she has. So who should really be disgusted of whom here? I threw the disgusted look back to Jessica, who actually seemed stunned that "someone like me" would be so brave as to do that to her.

"Not now, babe," Edward said as he tried to push her off of him.

"But come on, Eddie. Why do you even want to sit here? I mean, look at who you're sitting with!"

I had enough. I grabbed my lunch, my bag, and ran for it.

"Bella! Wait!" Edward yelled. "Ugh, Jess! Look at what you've done now!"

"What are you talking about? I just saved you from getting into a conversation about books or something." That was the only part of their conversation that I heard before I burst into tears. I may not be one to care about my looks and I may try to be one to not care about what other people say about me, but I do. It hurts being an outcast for your entire life. I quickly ran to the bathroom and into a stall. I pulled out my mini scissors and made small incisions on my wrist. I hate myself. I hate these girls. I hate this school! Why, why why, did my parents have to send me here?! I told them how unhappy I was here, how I had no friends, but my mom insisted that school wasn't about friends, it was about getting a good education. I tried to explain to them that if I'm a straight A student here, that I wouldn't have a problem at other schools, but my mom disagreed with me.

_Flashback:_

"_Isabella Swan, come down here right this instant!" Uh-oh, I knew something was wrong if my mom was yelling at me that way. _

"_Coming!" I hurried down the stairs to see both my mom and my dad waiting at the kitchen table for me. Uh-oh. My dad came home early from work. Not a good sign. _

"_Hi, Daddy!" I tried to be positive as I leaned down and gave him a kiss. _

"_Hi, sweetheart. You look great!" he said while returning my kiss. He seemed relaxed, but my mom on the other hand looked as if she could murder someone. _

"_Why did the school guidance counselor call me today and tell me that you need to see a psychologist!?" my mom shrieked. _

"_What are you talking about, Mom?"_

"_Oh, don't try and deny anything, Isabella! I know that you've been seeing her once a week. She told me." _

"_Maybe it's because I have no friends at school! They all talk about me as if I'm less than them! I sit by myself at lunch everyday. I get picked last for sports all the time. And no one wants to be my partner for projects! I'm not happy at this hellhole that you call school! My best friend, Mom, is Chloe, our cat!!" _

"_Well you listen here, Isabella Marie Swan. You don't go to school to make friends. You go to school to get a good education, so that you can go to Harvard." _

"_Mom! Would you just listen to me for once in your life? I'm not happy there. I want to go to a different school!" _

"_You will NOT be going to another school! You know those Cullen boys? Their father is one of the most prestigious doctors in New York. He is one of the smartest people that I've met. If this is the school where he is sending his children, it's because it's the best! Now you better change your attitude about this school!" My eyes were brimmed with tears and my dad just looked at my sympathetically. _

_End Flashback_

That was two years ago, but my mom and I have that argument almost once a week. And look at me now, because of her stupid decision to not let me switch schools I'm sitting her in a bathroom stall cutting myself. It made me sick to my stomach to know that I could do this to myself. As if on cue, I threw-up and started to sob.

"Bella?" I heard a faint voice saying my name.

EPOV:

"Jess, get off me. Now."

"But, Eddie, come on. Don't you want a quickie before class starts?" God, she was relentless! Does she not get that I don't want her here anymore? She's such an idiot. What did I ever see in her?

"No! I don't want a BJ! I want you to get the fuck off of me!" Did I really just turn down head from my girlfriend? Yeah, man, I really just did. Under normal circumstances, I would have happily obliged, but I really needed to talk to Bella. Alice told me that she was really worried about the girl who sat next to her in AP European History. When I asked her why, she told me that one day Bella's long sleeve shirt rolled up a little bit and she saw a bunch of tiny cut marks. Now, my sister's not one to pry, but I am. I did a little digging, and I observed Bella for a few days. I was able to assess the situation and form my conclusion: Bella cuts herself in the bathroom right near the cafeteria every single day; she comes out of the bathroom with tiny red rings around her eyes, so I knew that she cried when she did that to herself. Because I knew Alice was concerned, I told her and we came up with the plan to invite Bella to our party and try and become friends with her. I know what you're all thinking – why would the quarterback want to do something like this for a, well let's face it, loser? I'm not totally heartless – I was concerned and I love my sister, and if she's concerned and coming to me, it's something big.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Edward!? Do you like Bella or something? Is that it? You like that _freak _over _me_?" At that moment, I was instantly disgusted with Jessica.

"You know what, Jess. We're done. Get the fuck away from me." She threw me a shocked look and I knew she wasn't going to walk away.

"Baby, baby, baby, calm down, sweetie," she cooed. "I know that you're really stressed right now because of football, but umm, that's no reason for us to like end our relationship. I mean, I like really, really like you. Don't you really, really like me, too?"

"No." That one word was all it took for her to get away. Finally. Now, I had to go and find Bella. I walked into the girl's bathroom hesitantly, praying that there was no one else in there when I heard the muffled cries.

"Bella?" My voice faltered and rose an octave when I said her name.

"What, sniff, do, sniff, you, sniff, want, sniff?"

"Bella, I have to be honest about my conversation with you from before. Ok?"

"Ok…" she said confused.

"Alice told me that you cut yourself and she's really concerned about you."

BPOV:

Did he just say that someone was concerned about me? My heart leapt for joy! Shit! She's concerned about me because she thinks that I'm a _freak _with a cutting problem.

"Bella, as Alice's sister, I'm concerned about you, too. I invited you to my party because we really want to get to know you better."

What brought this on? This sudden interest in being my friend? No one wanted to be my friend, ever. Why now? Oh, well, I'm not going to voice my opinions – I've already freaked them out sufficiently. No need to act ungrateful.

"Really? You want to be my friend?" I whispered. I felt so childlike in my fetal position on the floor. I was trying to stop myself from sobbing uncontrollably and holding my knees seemed to be the only thing that was helping me.

"Yes, Bella, we do. Please come out of the stall." As he plead with me, Jess walked into the bathroom.

"There you are!" she squealed. "I've been looking _all _over for you. What are you doing in the bathroom? Ugh, whatever. I have to talk to you about like something." Gag me. She's gross. I can't believe he liked girls like her. Ew.

"I think I made it pretty clear that I didn't want to be with you," Edward snapped.

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about. I came to forgive you. I know you can be tempermental sometimes, but it doesn't bother me. Edward, I love you." My jaw dropped open – I was in complete shock and I think that from the lack of response from Edward that he was, too. Guys like Edward don't date easy girls like Jess because they love them; they date them because they're easy.

Edward finally managed to get over his shock and said, "Jess, if you really love me answer this question."

"Anything for you, baby."

"What's my favorite color?" Wow, was all I could think. I've never talked to Edward in my entire life before today and even I knew that.

Without even knowing I answered – "Red," I said while Jess simultaneously said "Blue."

Edward's feet were outside of the stall now, facing me. "What?" he said.

"I said red. Is that right?"

"Yeah, yeah it is. Jess, you don't love me. Leave me alone." And with that Jess stormed out of the bathroom.  
"Bella, please come out of the stall now," Edward whispered. I slowly made my way out of the door and Edward grabbed my arm and started wetting a paper towel. I had no idea what he was doing; but he suddenly answered my question by quietly dabbing the blood of my wrist. I had completely forgotten that there would be blood on my arm.

"Bella," he said while looking at me with such intensity that I had to look away, "what's your favorite color?"

I blushed and said "yellow."

"Why?"

"It reminds me of happiness." I quickly regretted my answer, knowing that if he already wasn't freaked out by me that this would make him think I was some suicidal person, which I'm not.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're going to be great friends." He flashed me his crooked smile, which nearly took my breath away. Whatever this was, it was the start of something new.


End file.
